


Release

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Spanking, Tenderness, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Kimberly had a plan to help Drakken express his emotions in a healthier way. It goes better than she expected.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaToHogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaToHogwarts/gifts).



“Oh, my sweet little boy…” Kimberly purred next to him. “It’s time to feel something genuine.”

Drakken was naked and strapped to a sawhorse. Not one of those cool ones for construction work, oh no. He was strapped to a BDSM sawhorse, his ass hanging out in the air and cock pressing into the horse and making him very aware of his bladder. It had been Kimberly’s idea; she’d wanted to try something to make Drakken more relatable or something like that. She had this idea that he was repressed, that his emotions were skin-deep.

It  _ was _ true, but what was wrong with that? Keeping things hidden kept you from getting hurt. His ‘friends’ had done that enough in school that made it the obvious choice. At this point...he was too scared to do anything else.

“What are you going to do, tickle me to death?” Drakken couldn’t help but snark defensively.

“Oh no. No tickling.” A smooth, dark chuckle sent a spark of thrill through his gut. It helped that she’d gotten an interesting strappy nightgown on. He was surprised it wasn’t leather with the way it was designed! “No, I’m going to lovingly push you to the edge.”

“The edge? Of what?”

“You’ll understand once we start,” Kimberly said. “Speaking of…”

He heard the sound of something slapping. Craning his neck, he got to see what it was.

A paddle. A  _ very large _ paddle, that could double as a cricket racket. Kimberly was examining it, seeming to make sure it would work as intended.

Drakken gulped and stammered, “Uhm, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea?”

“Are you worried? Don’t worry; I know what I’m doing. I had  _ plenty _ of practice with Ron.”

Ron?  _ Stoppable _ ? While he did have the motto of ‘never be normal’, Drakken never thought that in the way of kinks. The boy seemed too innocent, too naive for that.

Then again, most would consider Drakken too pathetic for this sort of thing too.

“Are you ready, my dearest little boy?” Kimberly tapped his rear with the paddle.

“M-maybe we should do this another time?” Drakken stammered.

“You know that this only ends when you use the safe word,” she reminded him.

“Hmph!” Drakken snorted but said nothing else.

_ WAP! _

Drakken tensed and yelled at the flash of pain from the solid strike of the paddle.

“You’re so smart. You could do anything you wanted with the right support,” Kimberly said as she pulled the paddle back.

_ WAP! _

Drakken yelped again, but couldn’t suppress the thrill of the sharp sensation of pain. 

“You are a decent person, with a lot going for them. You don’t need to prove it to anyone, especially me.”

_ WAP! _

This time, he managed not to yelp, instead leaning in to the pain.

“I’ve never met anyone so determined.”

_ WAP! _

After several more affirmations and smacks, Drakken’s blood was pumping hard. Not just from the rough treatment, which he was absolutely reveling in. It pulled at a primal part of himself. The praise...oh god, when was the last time anyone gave him compliments like this? Even his mother was subdued when speaking of his accomplishments.

The pleasure that was flooding him with every swing, every word was being clouded by one very annoying thing…

“I have to go to the bathroom,” he managed to squeak out just before he was hit again.

Kimberly paused. “Oh? You have to pee?”

“Yes.” All of his cheeks were burning for various reasons. Embarrassment mostly.

Kimberly walked up to face him. She had a mischievous smirk. “Well then, I suppose we’ll have to pause for a minute. Just a second, I’ll be right back.”

“Wait! You need to-” he protested while she walked out of the room. A flush of irritation went through him as he grumbled quietly to himself. He was half-cocked yet had to piss. What kind of a mess was this? He simply couldn’t enjoy something that was meant to make him feel good, could he?

It didn’t take long for Kimberly to come back. For some reason, she had a wastebasket without a garbage bag in it.

“Aren’t you going to untie me?” Drakken complained.

“Why would I do that? All you need to do is pee, right?” Kimberly shook her waste basket. “You can do that in this! You don’t need to be undone. Physically, I mean.”

He protested, “I at least need my hands freed! I can’t pee freehanded!”

“I can take care of that,” Kimberly noted.

The implication… “You’re going to...aim for me?”

“Why not? I  _ can _ do anything.” She placed the waste basket underneath the bench before leaning over. Drakken’s breath hitched as Kimberly gently took his cock into her hands. “Go ahead and go. I have you.”

Drakken fought the embarrassment and reluctance. It wasn’t like they’d never been in the bathroom with each other while they were going. It was a normal long-term couple thing!

...But this wasn’t that. This was  _ far _ more intimate. She was helping him do something most would consider disgusting. Yet she was willing to do so.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to let himself relax. His bladder was screaming at him at this point. A few false starts with small splashes of urine made him feel self-conscious.

“Drakken, it’s okay.” One of her hands let go of his penis and instead moved to pet his back. She soothed, “Go ahead and go.”

Drakken was completely taken aback by how... _ caring _ she was being. It was a kind of tenderness he wasn’t used to, even with their relationship. He’d never been cared for like this before.

For some reason, he began crying. He couldn’t help himself; he was somehow overcome by emotion. To his shame he wasn’t even faking it like he normally did. Drakken was bald-faced crying.

That seemed to be some sort of signal to his body. Finally he began pissing into the wastebasket. His body shook with each round of tears. The mindless affirmations Kimberly was giving while guiding the stream and patting his back were practically drowned out by his embarrassing weeping.

After what felt like forever, he finally finished, the last few dribbles dripping off of his cock. He felt so bald, exposed and raw in several ways.

“It’s okay, Drakken. I’m here.” Kimberly moved the basket to the side and began caressing his ass. “Go ahead and let yourself go.”

Drakken couldn’t stop himself as he wept. Somehow, he managed to say, “I love you.”

Kimberly walked around the sawhorse to face him. She bent down and solidly kissed him. Then she said, “Don’t you feel so much better now?”

All Drakken could do was nod as best he could.

Kimberly smiled.


End file.
